Known fluid sample-receiving devices used for blood glucose monitoring take up finger stick blood very rapidly. This is not a problem, as the measurement undertaken does not require actively moving or capillary-driven blood.
However, there exists a problem with the application of finger prick blood onto diagnostic devices for use where the sample is required to be actively moved or capillary driven along the device.